An Alternate Path
by Tyrmer
Summary: Basically Fiyero takes a different path when he arrives at Shiz and things change. Musicalverse.
1. An Alternate Path Pt1

I don't own Wicked etc etc BUT I'M GOING TO SEE IT THIS WEEK cough I am calm; don't worry. Bit of a slow start here but it'll (hopefully) speed up as it goes along.

* * *

"Hey!" Screeched Elphaba as a cart whooshed past her in the street, narrowly missing running her over. After she picked herself and her books up out of the gutter she stormed over the stationary vehicle to remonstrate with the occupant. 

"Please, Miss." Came the drivers voice as she caught up. "You'll disturb him." "Him" turned out to be a man around Elphaba's own age dressed in a tight fitting white body glove, red waistcoat, thigh length boots and shaded glasses that Elphaba supposed were meant to be "cool". He was dozing on the seat.

"I certainly will." She replied furiously, cuffing the sleeping man round the head. "Wake up you!"

"Young lady." The driver protested, coming round to the side of the cart "Do you realise who this is?"

"I don't care who he is." Elphaba said, trying to regain her composure, turning to the wakening man. "Your cart nearly knocked me over and you're sleeping?"

"Well of course." He replied sleepily, getting up and climbing out of the cart. "Its daytime." He stretched his muscles, and even Elphaba couldn't help but notice the way they rippled appealingly. "Well, 'see you soon Avaric. I'm sure I won't last longer at this school than any of the others." He said to the driver as Elphaba stood and fumed as he performed some kind of ridiculous secret handshake before the driver handed him his satchel and drove off.

"Is this really how you go through life?" Elphaba asked him, near incandescence with rage as the man coolly took off his shades, ignoring the accustomed double take people always did when seeing her for the first time. "Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?"

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go?" He replied without even a pause, inwardly cursing his sharp tongue, but he had been woken up rather abruptly. Elphaba let out a snort of distain and left in disgust at yet another person whose eyes were obviously bigger than their brain.

"Well done Fiyero old boy." The man mused to himself, pulling out a map of Shiz campus. "Great way to start off a new school, she wasn't bad, pity about the green. Wonder who she was."

Further down the street, Galinda had just managed to lose her second shadow, Boq. Eventually he'd tripper over and scattered his class books and she'd lost him whilst he scrambled to pick them all up

'Honestly.' Galinda thought to herself. 'He's as bad as the artichoke for studying.' Her attention was momentarily caught as the shop over the road had an interestingly pink display of dresses and she just had to investigate further at the soonest opportunity. Her eye however, was caught not by the luscious dresses within, but by the tall muscular man standing in front of it fighting a losing battle with a map and a street sign. She screamed, turning a few heads. She recognized him from her religiously precise reading of Ozmopolitan's gossip columns.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular!" She shrieked to no one in particular "He's that winkie prince, his reputation is so – scandalicious!" She giggled to herself, running over to Fiyero and gliding gracefully round him.

"Were you looking for something or, someone?" She asked seductively, tossing her hair for extra effect. Fiyero was slightly taken aback by the intensity of her charm offensive and replied quite frankly.

"Yes, er, some kind of history class, somewhere." He replied lamely, not even bothering to load his reply with his usual sarcasm or innuendo.

"That's the history building over there." She said, demurely pointing an exquisite arm down the street towards one of Shiz' austere grey buildings. "But the class just ended."

"Ah perfect timing." Fiyero replied, eager to put off his academic career even longer. "Actually I wonder if you could help me with something." He added after a moments thought, he really was quite intrigued.

"Anything." Galinda replied, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Well a girl just went by." He started, wondering if Galinda had something in her eye. He didn't notice Galinda's face fall as he mentioned another female. "And she was, well… Green?" As if there could be more than one verdigris harridan running around Shiz. Galinda instantly burst into hysterics, forgetting her momentary doubt in her abilities to capture whatever man she pleased.

"That's the Artichoke, she is funny isn't she?" She giggled at her little joke.

"Er, yes, she is. I was just wondering who she was." He replied, feeling slightly stupid, but not in a good way.

"Well she's my roommate." She said, noting Fiyero's surprise. "Yes! Can you believe they made me share my private suite with her?"

"Um, no, of course." Fiyero was definitely feeling dumbfounded at the sheer – blondeness of the girl confronting him. "Shocking. So, er, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing, until now." Galinda was putting her utmost into flirting now, breathing heavily and batting her eyelashes so fast it hurt.

"Really? Sounds rather boring. What's the nicest restaurant in town?" Fiyero asked offhandedly, putting together a plan in his head. Yes, she wouldn't be able to resist.

"That would be the Ozdust Diner." Galinda replied, thrillified that her efforts were being rewarded.

"That sounds great. Er, where is your dorm, er…" Fiyero asked.

"Galinda Upland, of the upper Uplands? And it's over there." She pointed to a building. "Suite seven on the third floor."

"Thank you, must dash." Fiyero replied and headed for his own quarters. This was going to be a good night, but he'd have to plan carefully.

Galinda watched him walk off, ecstatic at her victory. There was so much to do. She had to wash her hair and buy a new dress and get a manicure and get her teeth whitened and buy a new set of accessories for her new dress and…


	2. An Alternate Path Pt2

Okay so there aren't any authors notes with this chapter so have these last wasted seconds back.

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba was getting more and more frustrated at her roommate's frantic primping and preening; and the bright pink dress Galinda was wearing was doing nothing for Elphaba's poor eyes. She was lying slumped on her bed in her accustomed plain shirt and black skirt.

"You just don't understand, Elphaba." Galinda had explained. "I have to make myself beautiful, more beautiful that is, for Fiyero." She was busy putting her hair up into a massive bow that threatened to fall over and take her head with it like a lead weight.

"I don't see why you're so excited just because some silly rich boy appears." Elphaba snorted, flicking through her book.

"That's nice dear." Galinda said without really listening, applying yet another coat of lip gloss to her lips. Elphaba just got even more frustrated; she was just about ready to strangle Galinda with her own mink scarf.

"I've never seen the big attraction myself." Elphaba said, trying to get some kind of thought out of her roommate's blonde head. "I couldn't care less if some man wanted to have anything to do with me."

"That's because you're you. I'm popular." Galinda giggled. "Oh and Elphaba dear, would you please find something to put the flowers in that Fiyero will be bringing me?" Elphaba was just about to snap and beat Galinda into a bloody oblivion with a selection of history textbooks when there was a knock on the door.

"Ooooooh I'll get it!" Screamed Galinda; rushing to the door to meet her handsome prince.

Fiyero had ummed and arred about what he was about to do for quite a while. Everything had to be perfect (of course), but he also had to get it right. Not every girl was the same after all; you had to take the psychology of the individual into account too. He'd picked out his best red suit with silver mirror studs to wear and bought a dozen red roses to give to her, that should go down well; it normally did.

He got out of his hired carriage and told the driver to wait for him, he could be a while persuading his quarry to come out. Making sure he had everything, he headed into the building and ascended the stairs to the third floor and found suite seven. Taking a deep breath he knocked at the door and waited. Barely had he finished knocking but it burst open in a patter of feet and an explosion of pink.

"Fiyero!" Galinda squealed at him. "How do I look?" Poor Fiyero took in the sight of twenty square feet of pink fabric topped off with a bow that made her look like a violently pink meringue and said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Err, delicious?" He replied. Whilst this girl really was cute, and not liking her would be like kicking a puppy, she wasn't his type, Fiyero thought to himself; just like the rest of the airheads that had followed him around in his previous schools. Remembering why he was there, he added: "Is Elphaba there?"

"What!?" Galinda exclaimed; this wasn't how it was meant to happen.

"You did say she was your roommate didn't you?" Fiyero said, hoping he hadn't arranged everything only to find he had the wrong address.

"Well, yes but I thought…" Galinda started, taken aback both emotionally and physically. Could her dashing prince have actually not fallen for her beauteous charm? Walking into the room, Fiyero addressed Elphaba, who was trying to work out if she was more amused at her hated roommate's distress or as shocked as Galinda was.

"Elphaba, I think we might have got off on the wrong foot today." He said, causing Elphaba to snort in a most unladylike fashion at this grave understatement. "And I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the Ozdust Diner for an evening meal?" Normally Elphaba would have turned down such an invitation, especially from someone as detestable as this spoiled prince. But the look on Galinda's face was so precious that she felt that if she missed this opportunity she would hate herself forever and ever, or at least until the next time she could see Galinda's mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"But, I don't have anything to wear." She said, trying (and succeeding) to sound coy. This further enraged Galinda. Why was HER handsome prince asking out her roommate? She didn't even have anything to wear! She, Galinda, had positively dozens of dresses in any shade of pink you could care to name!

"What you're wearing seems more than adequate." Fiyero replied, truly taken aback at just how good someone could look in a plain shirt and skirt. Even if she was bright green all over.

"Okay, why not?" Elphaba replied almost too fast, waling out the door past Fiyero. Noticing the flowers in his arms she added: "Are they for me?"

"Why yes. I hope you like them." Fiyero said; things were going just as planned. He couldn't be much happier.

"Galinda dear." Elphaba said stepping back into the room, an evil glint in her dark eyes. Galinda seemed to snap out of her daze at the mention of her name. "Could you possibly find something to put these flowers in that Fiyero has brought me?" She put the flowers down on the table and turned on her heel as Galinda burst into hysterical tears behind her. Fiyero closed the door quickly.

"Funny girl that Galinda." Fiyero said as they went down the stairs.

"Isn't she?"


	3. An Alternate Path Pt3

Ownership of the "are you green all over?" line of thought isn't mine, I found it in another fic and it just fitted so well here that I had to use it. I apologise if the author of that fic reads this and feels the need to be apologised to.

* * *

They didn't talk much on the way down the stairs to the awaiting carriage apart from an icily polite "thank you" from Elphaba when Fiyero held the door open for her, and they weren't much more talkative as they got into the coach. The kind of awkward silence that Elphaba was used to descended on them and she signed inwardly.

"What is your full name by the way?" Fiyero asked suddenly; just as Elphaba was about to launch into a tirade of reasons for her greenness, as she was want to do when people were avoiding the subject.

"Er, Thropp." She replied. "Elphaba Thropp." She was taken aback that Fiyero was going to these lengths. She wasn't even sure why he had asked her to a meal though she suspected foul play; she'd only accepted to spite Galinda. She swore to herself that if he made one more "green" crack like he had in the street then he'd go home with at least a black eye.

"It's a nice name, Elphaba." Fiyero mused, reverting back to silence. This infuriated Elphaba, normally people were in her face about her colouration but this prince hadn't brought it up yet. He didn't even seem to want to.

"Look if you want to know about…" She started, but Fiyero interrupted her.

"I hadn't even given it a thought." He butted in, slouching back in the comfortable carriage seat.

"That's stupid." Elphaba protested. "You must have given thought otherwise you wouldn't have known what I was about to say." She felt her natural vitriol rise within her, ready to answer back any smart alec comments he might throw at her.

"I gave thought to what you might think I had given thought to." Fiyero replied, loading his voice with just enough sarcasm to try and get a rise out of his guest.

"Oh yes." Elphaba snapped. "Nice smart answer Mr Rich Prince. Why have you brought me along anyway? Idle curiosity? So you can parade me for others' amusement? Or do you perhaps transcribe to the "are you green all over?" line of thought?" The latter

"No. Why should I do that? And no!" Fiyero calmly protested. "I in fact thought you were a rather striking young woman and wanted to apologise for my rude behaviour. Should you ever want to run me over in a cart then you are welcome to do so."

"Well I might just take you up on that offer." She said sarcastically. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The Ozdust Diner, I'm told it's quite nice?" Fiyero replied offhandedly, apparently fascinated by the streets going past

"What? The Ozdust?" Elphaba spluttered; there was no way she could even afford a salad with the pittance her father allowed her. "But that's really expensive and I've barely got any money!"

"So? I'm paying." Fiyero replied, as if it would absurd if it were any other way. Elphaba sat with her mouth opening and closing, not unlike she'd seen Galinda doing not long before. No one had ever bought her a meal before. Oz! No one had ever even wanted to go to a meal wit her, let alone wanted to pay.

"But. But." Elphaba tried to protest, but Fiyero silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"It's the least I can do after running you over." He reasoned, turning to look at her. "You know, you really do go an exquisite shade of green when you blush." Elphaba's hands shot to her face, enraged at Fiyero for making her blush even more than she had been. What was this she was feeling? It didn't feel like she normally felt when people made her angry. She was enraged for sure, but she felt like she wanted to be more enraged by this peculiarly impertinent prince. She needed to be enraged. She craved to be enraged. She wanted nothing more than for him to let out another witty jibe or make some kind of joke that she could descend upon and tear to pieces. It scared her, and she tried to suppress it.

"Thank you." She said very quietly, feeling embarrassed, ashamed and humbled all at once. She didn't like the feeling she was feeling, but it invigorated her, and that made her hate it all the more. She hated this Fiyero for making her feel this way.

"Don't mention it." Said Fiyero, going back to studying the streets going past. She really was quite intriguing this girl, and devilishly beautiful in her own way. It was strange that no one seemed to notice, even herself. When they arrived at the Ozdust Diner, Fiyero opened the door and helped Elphaba out of the coach without a word and led her inside. She tried to ignore the looks the other patrons were throwing her but she couldn't, she just hoped they wouldn't interrupt her meal: this strange feeling of belonging.


	4. An Alternate Path Pt4

Okay I lied. I'm an awful person and a worse writer. I just infinitely prefer writing this fic to my other work in progress. SUE ME! Oh yeah And I saw Wicked and it was AWESOMENESS PERSONIFIED IN ABSOLUTE MASSIVE WIN!

* * *

Elphaba was amazed at the ease with which Fiyero dealt with the Maitre di at the Ozdust. She got the impression that things had been arranged beforehand, although she was sure the man hadn't known who Fiyero was bringing with him. The Maitre di's face was practically white when he saw her. Moving to their table, a table right up close to the stage, Elphaba winced; she was in full view of everyone in the restaurant.

"What would you like to drink?" Fiyero asked, proffering a menu in Elphaba's direction. She took it uncertainly and looked through the list of beverages of every shape, size and colour. The only thing that was constant was the price, which was high. Couldn't they just serve a glass of water here? Hurrying up because Fiyero had already ordered a glass of red wine, she picked a drink at random. It was green… Picking again she decided to order a slightly less clichéd drink, settling for an apple and melon juice which was only slightly green. Mostly yellow if anyone said anything.

"I'd have ordered a cocktail but I was afraid I would clash." She said sarcastically, trying to break the silence. This only caused Fiyero to snort behind the menu he was perusing.

"I don't think you'd have wanted to order a." He scanned the list of cocktails. "Screaming orgasm, anyway. It could be seen as indiscrete." Elphaba blushed again; she couldn't believe he'd said that.

"Well if you'd ordered." She scanned the list too. Perfect. "A brain-buster, it would've had to find it first!" She grinned slyly.

"Touché." He replied. "Though I must say I infinitely prefer it this way."

"You enjoy being a brainless idiot?" Elphaba sneered. Typical of this brainless prince to claim brainless was the way to go. Perhaps he should have asked Galinda, they'd have been perfect together.

"Life's more painless when you're brainless." He shrugged. He wasn't about to open up to a girl he'd barely met about exactly what pain he was avoiding. Elphaba snorted, but she didn't answer. She couldn't help but think he could possibly be right, though she'd never admit it.

The drinks arrived and they sat musing over the menu in silence. Whilst Fiyero had insisted on paying for everything, Elphaba hated to be beholden on anyone else and gravitated to the cheapest selections on the menu. Fiyero on the other hand seemed bent on spending as much money as possible. He ordered a vast curry with two naan breads and more side dishes than Elphaba could eat as a main course. Elphaba ordered a salad. It was a big salad, but it was still a salad. Fiyero didn't comment on her choice. Elphaba didn't comment on his.

"So. Er." They both started at once, stopping and allowing the other to go first. The silences that kept descending on them kept crying out to be filled.

"Well." They unified again, embarrassment in both their faces.

"You first." Elphaba acceded.

"Well I was wondering about you actually." Fiyero said bluntly.

"We've been over this once." Elphaba growled menacingly. Perhaps he was just like everyone else, determined to make her suffer for her outwards appearance. Didn't anyone ever look beneath the surface?

"Not that!" Fiyero protested. "About you. All I know about you is your name, that you don't like pink and you have a sense of humour." And that you are beautifully sarcastic and sarcastically beautiful, he thought to himself; and that you are too used to fighting to not fight. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? Where do you come from?"

"I have one sister, Vanessa-Rose - we call her Nessa or Nessa-Rose." Elphaba replied matter of factly, not mentioning her sister's disability. "We come from Munchkinland where our father's the governor and my mother is dead." She finished sharply, leaving Fiyero with a sudden feeling of the cold shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I…" Fiyero started to apologise before he was cut off.

"Your full name is Fiyero Tiggular. You come from Vinkus. Your favourite colour is red. You have attended five schools and had six "official" girlfriends in the last five years." She considered him with her face drawn tight, taking in his amazement.

"How?" He started before being cut off again.

"I have a good memory and I share a room with Galinda; AKA Ms. Ozmopolitan." She snapped.

"Don't you ever let anyone else get a word in?" Fiyero snapped back.

"No. Not really, no." She said, fading off as she thought about it. She spent so much time defending herself; perhaps she did try to get her defence in first these days. But it didn't matter, everyone went on at her so she went on at everyone, it wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Look, I'm sorry." Fiyero said kindly, placing his hand over hers in what he thought would be seen as a reassuring and caring manner. As soon as he made contact a shudder went through Elphaba's body and a chill went down he spine. Another nameless feeling of the day, she thought as her head began to spin. Was it nausea? Or revulsion? Or was it simply the first physical contact she'd had with someone who actually cared since her mother had died. Not an angry father or distraught sister, but - a friend?

"I have to go." She said hurriedly and got up quickly, her head still reeling slightly. Perhaps it was just that she was allergic to whatever she was drinking? Yes. That had to be it. It would be much better if she went home right away and had a lie down. Better for everyone involved.

"What?" Fiyero was shocked, what had gone wrong? Had he offended her somehow? "Are you alright?"

"No. Yes. I'm fine." Elphaba blurted out. "I just have to go. Thank you for the meal and everything, it was nice. I have to go." She ran out of the restaurant as the waiter brought their meals over. Fiyero was still half way out of his seat, not quite knowing what had happened but he ran after her anyway. He was waylaid at the door through as a large group of giggling girls walked in and started screaming and giggling at him so that by the time he got to the door and looked around outside, Elphaba had disappeared. Her black garb merging with the dark night

"Oh well, look on the bright side." He said to himself as he sat down again, resigned to his failure. "More for me I suppose."


End file.
